Several important computer technologies rely, to a great extent, upon rapid delivery of information from a central storage location to remote devices. For example, in the client/server model of computing, one or more servers are used to store information. Client computers or processes are separated from the servers and are connected to the servers using a network. The clients request information from one of the servers by providing a network address of the information. The server locates the information based on the provided network address and transmits it over the network to the client, completing the transaction.
The World Wide Web is a popular application of the client/server computing model. FIG. 1 is a simplified block diagram of the relationship between elements used in a Web system. One or more web clients 10a, 10b, each of which is a computer or a software process such as a browser program, are connected to a global information network 20 called the Internet, either directly or through an intermediary such as an Internet Service Provider, or an online information service.
A web server 40 is likewise connected to the Internet 20 by a network link 42. The web server 40 has one or more internet network addresses and textual host names, associated in an agreed-upon format that is indexed at a central Domain Name Server (DNS). The server contains multimedia information resources, such as documents and images, to be provided to clients upon demand. The server 40 may additionally or alternatively contain software for dynamically generating such resources in response to requests.
The clients 10a, 10b and server 40 communicate using one or more agreed-upon protocols that specify the format of the information that is communicated. A client 10a looks up network address of a particular server using DNS and establishes a connection to the server using a communication protocol called the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). A Uniform Resource Locator (URL) uniquely identifies each information object stored on or dynamically generated by the server 40. A URL is a form of network address that identifies the location of information stored in a network.
A key factor that limits the performance of the World Wide Web is the speed with which the server 40 can supply information to a client via the Internet 20. Performance is limited by the speed, reliability, and congestion level of the network route through the Internet, by geographical distance delays, and by server load level. Accordingly, client transaction time can be reduced by storing replicas of popular information objects in repositories geographically dispersed from the server. Each local repository for object replicas is generally referred to as a cache. A client may be able to access replicas from a topologically proximate cache faster than possible from the original web server, while at the same time reducing Internet server traffic.
In one arrangement, as shown in FIG. 1, the cache is located in a proxy server 30 that is logically interposed between the clients 10a, 10b and the server 40. The proxy server provides a "middleman" gateway service, acting as a server to the client, and a client to the server. A proxy server equipped with a cache is called a caching proxy server, or commonly, a "proxy cache".
The proxy cache 30 intercepts requests for resources that are directed from the clients 10a, 10b to the server 40. When the cache in the proxy 30 has a replica of the requested resource that meets certain freshness constraints, the proxy responds to the clients 10a, 10b and serves the resource directly. In this arrangement, the number and volume of data transfers along the link 42 are greatly reduced. As a result, network resources or objects are provided more rapidly to the clients 10a, 10b.
A key problem in such caching is the efficient storage, location, and retrieval of objects in the cache. This document concerns technology related to the storage, location, and retrieval of multimedia objects within a cache. The object storage facility within a cache is called a "cache object store" or "object store".
To effectively handle heavy traffic environments, such as the World Wide Web, a cache object store needs to be able to handle tens or hundreds of millions of different objects, while storing, deleting, and fetching the objects simultaneously. Accordingly, cache performance must not degrade significantly with object count. Performance is the driving goal of cache object stores.
Finding an object in the cache is the most common operation and therefore the cache must be extremely fast in carrying out searches. The key factor that limits cache performance is lookup time. It is desirable to have a cache that can determine whether an object is in the cache (a "hit") or not (a "miss") as fast as possible. In past approaches, caches capable of storing millions of objects have been stored in traditional file system storage structures. Traditional file systems are poorly suited for multimedia object caches because they are tuned for particular object sizes and require multiple disk head movements to examine file system metadata. Object stores can obtain higher lookup performance by dedicating DRAM memory to the task of object lookup, but because there are tens or hundreds of millions of objects, the memory lookup tables must be very compact.
Once an object is located, it must be transferred to the client efficiently. Modern disk drives offer high performance when reading and writing sequential data, but suffer significant performance delays when incurring disk head movements to other parts of the disk. These disk head movements are called "seeks". Disk performance is typically constrained by the drive's rated seeks per second. To optimize performance of a cache, it is desirable to minimize disk seeks, by reading and writing contiguous blocks of data.
Eventually, the object store will become full, and particular objects must be expunged to make room for new content. This process is called "garbage collection". Garbage collection must be efficient enough that it can run continually without providing a significant decrease in system performance, while removing objects that have the least impact on future cache performance.
PAST APPROACHES
In the past, four approaches have been used to structure cache object stores: using the native file system, using a memory-blocked "page" cache, using a database, and using a "cyclone" circular storage structure. Each of these prior approaches has significant disadvantages.
The native file system approach uses the file system of an operating system running on the server to create and manage a cache. File systems are designed for a particular application in mind: storing and retrieving user and system data files. File systems are designed and optimized for file management applications. They are optimized for typical data file sizes and for a relatively small number of files (both total and within one folder/directory). Traditional file systems are not optimized to minimize the number of seeks to open, read/write, and close files. Many file systems incur significant performance penalties to locate and open files when there are large numbers of files present. Typical file systems suffer fragmentation, with small disk blocks scattered around the drive surface, increasing the number of disk seeks required to access data, and wasting storage space. Also, file systems, being designed for user data file management, include facilities irrelevant to cache object stores, and indeed counter-productive to this application. Examples include: support for random access and selective modification, file permissions, support for moving files, support for renaming files, and support for appending to files over time. File systems are also invest significant energy to minimize any data loss, at the expense of performance, both at write time, and to reconstruct the file system after failure. The result is that file systems are relatively poorly for handling the millions of files that can be present in a cache of Web objects. File systems don't efficiently support the large variation in Internet multimedia object size--in particular they typically do not support very small objects or very large objects efficiently. File systems require a large number of disk seeks for metadata traversal and block chaining, poorly support garbage collection, and take time to ensure data integrity and to repair file systems on restart.
The page cache extends file systems with a set of fixed sized memory buffers. Data is staged in and out of these buffers before transmission across the network. This approach wastes significant memory for large objects being sent across slow connections.
The database system approach uses a database system as a cache. Generally, databases are structured to achieve goals that make them inappropriate for use as an object cache. For example, they are structured to optimize transaction processing. To preserve the integrity of each transaction, they use extensive locking. As a result, as a design goal they favor data integrity over performance factors such as speed. In contrast, it is acceptable for an object cache to lose data occasionally, provided that the cache does not corrupt objects, because the data always can be retrieved from the server that is original source of the data. Databases are often optimized for fast write performance, since write speed limits transaction processing speed. However, in an object cache, read speed is equally important. Further, databases are not naturally good at storing a vast variety of object sizes while supporting streaming, pipelined I/O in a virtual memory efficient manner. Databases commonly optimized for fixed record size sizes. Where databases support variable record sizes, they contain support for maintaining object relationships that are redundant, and typically employ slow, virtual memory paging techniques to support streaming, pipelined I/O.
In a cyclonic file system, data is allocated around a circular storage structure. When space becomes full, the oldest data is simply removed. This approach allows for fast allocation of data, but makes it difficult to support large objects without first staging them in memory, suffers problems with fragmentation of data, and typically entails naive garbage collection that throws out the oldest object, regardless of its popularity. For a modest, active cache with a diverse working set, such first-in-first-out garbage collection can throw objects out before they get to be reused.
The fundamental problem with the above approaches for the design of cache object stores is that the solution isn't optimized for the constraints of the problem. These approaches all represent reapplication of existing technologies to a new application. None of the applications above are ideally suited for the unique constraints of multimedia, streaming, object caches. Not only do the above solutions inherently encumber object caches with inefficiencies due to their imperfect reapplication, but they also are unable to effectively support the more unique requirements of multimedia object caches. These unique requirements include the ability to disambiguate and share redundant content that is identical, but has different names, and the opposite ability to store multiple variants of content with the same name, targeted for particular clients, languages, data types, etc.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need to provide an object cache that overcomes the disadvantages of these prior approaches, and is more ideally suited for the unique requirements of multimedia object caches. In particular:
1. there is a need for an object store that can store hundreds of millions of objects of disparate sizes, and a terabyte of content size in a memory efficient manner; PA1 2. there is a need for an object store that can determine if a document is a "hit" or a "miss" quickly, without time-consuming file directory lookups; PA1 3. there is a need for a cache that minimizes the number of disk seeks to read and write objects; PA1 4. there is a need for an object store that permits efficient streaming of data to and from the cache; PA1 5. there is a need for an object store that supports multiple different versions of targeted alternates for the same name; PA1 6. there is a need for an object store that efficiently stores large numbers of objects without content duplication; PA1 7. there is a need for an object store that can be rapidly and efficiently garbage collected in real-time, insightfully selecting the documents to be replaced to improve user response speed, and traffic reduction; PA1 8. there is a need for an object store that that can restart to full operational capacity within seconds after software or hardware failure without data corruption and with minimal data loss. PA1 1. High performance, measured in low latency and high throughput for object store operations, and large numbers of concurrent operations; PA1 2. Large cache support, supporting terabyte caches and billions of objects, to handle the Internet's exponential content growth rate; PA1 3. Memory storage space efficiency, so expensive semiconductor memory is used sparingly and effectively; PA1 4. Disk storage space efficiency, so large numbers of Internet object replicas can be stored within the finite disk capacity of the object store; PA1 5. Alias free, so that multiple objects or object variants, with different names, but with the same content identical object content, will have the object content cached only once, shared among the different names; PA1 6. Support for multimedia heterogeneity, efficiently supporting diverse multimedia objects of a multitude of types with size ranging over six orders of magnitude from a few hundred bytes to hundreds of megabytes; PA1 7. Fast, usage-aware garbage collection, so less useful objects can be efficiently removed from the object store to make room for new objects; PA1 8. Data consistency, so programmatic errors and hardware failures do not lead to corrupted data; PA1 9. Fast restartability, so an object cache can begin servicing requests within seconds of restart, without requiring a time-consuming database or file system check operation; PA1 10. Streaming, so large objects can be efficiently pipelined from the object store to slow clients, without staging the entire object into memory; PA1 11. Support for content negotiation, so proxy caches can efficiently and flexibly store variants of objects for the same URL, targeted on client browser, language, or other attribute of the client request; and PA1 12. General-purpose applicability, so that the object store interface is sufficiently flexible to meet the needs of future media types and protocols.
This document concerns technology directed to accomplishing the foregoing goals. In particular, this document describes methods and structures related to the time-efficient and space-efficient storage, retrieval, and maintenance of objects in a large object store. The technology described herein provides for a cache object store for a high-performance, high-load application having the following general characteristics: